


In Good Time

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Olivia Trevelyen and Cullen Rutherford celebrate their anniversary by going straight to dessert.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you Charlatron so much for donating to the cause and allowing me to play with your lovely sex positive Olivia!

Everything needed to be perfect. 

Cullen swept his eyes over the table like he examined his soldier’s drills before he nodded in satisfaction. Plates sat neatly apart, glasses shimmered in the candlelight, champagne chilled in ice. A vase full of fresh, exotic blooms chosen by Josephine’s more practiced eye took center stage.

Cullen allowed himself a nervous moment to rub the back of his neck while he checked off the items on his list one final time. Flowers. Champagne. Dinner. Dessert. All he needed was…

“Hello handsome.” 

_Olivia_. 

Cullen turned towards the sound of her voice. The sight of her nearly stole his breath away. She posed against the railing of her staircase, a hint of a smile playing on her plump lips. Her sharp, bright eyes lingered on him as he stepped away from the table. Cullen wanted to hold that sensual, heated gaze but her dress…

Maker have mercy. _Her dress_. 

Perhaps it wasn’t a dress so much as a temptation. Layers of sheer fabric hid nothing from his hungry eyes. He could make out _everything_ from the stiff peaks of her rosy nipples to the shadowed valley between her thighs. Her long red hair, tossed proudly over her shoulders, would have offered more coverage alone. 

“It’s your anniversary present.” Olivia leaned back, curling her spine provocatively and presenting her breasts. 

“It is… it’s… you are…” He was lost for words, again, as he often was in the face of her. She smirked at his stunned speechlessness, shaking her head.

“Maybe after dinner, you can rip it off.” 

Her taunt made his blood boil, his traitorous cock stiffening already inside his pants. He tried to manage a glare, but he feared it came off rather more desperate. “You can’t wear that during dinner.” 

“Why not?” 

Her tone was sweet, but her hands were anything but. She caressed her own curves, drawing him in closer like he’d become enthralled with her. “It’s my anniversary too, isn’t it?” 

“If you wear that, we’ll never make it through dinner.” 

Her eyes flashed triumphantly. “Maybe I want to skip right to dessert.” 

It was the only permission he needed. She was strong, but he was stronger. He lunged for her, snatching her from her provocative perch and spinning her until she landed with a soft omph on the sofa. She laughed, breathless and pleased, but Cullen was already on his knees. 

Her strong fingers dug into his blonde waves, pulling him towards her even as he pushed the flimsy fabric up her creamy thighs. She whimpered when he paused, rubbing his stubbled jaw over the sensitive skin in a tease just as wicked as the _blighted_ dress. 

“I love you.” 

The words came from somewhere deep inside him, passed his lips without a moment’s hesitation. Olivia’s grip slackened, her palm smoothing the hair gently on his head. 

“I love you.” She repeated just before her nails scratched at his scalp. “Now get on with it, Commander.” 

He nipped at the skin beneath his lips, a warning to behave. She let out a throaty moan that lit him on fire and made him impatient to touch, to taste. He could smell her arousal already, heavy in the air and it made his mouth water. 

He roughly shoved the rest of the fabric away. Something ripped, but he didn’t care about the filmy material. As soon as his tongue swiped over her soft skin, collecting the slick evidence of her desire, he groaned. She pulled him harder, closer to her and his hands dug into her ass, canting her hips up to meet his hungry mouth. 

She cried out when he circled her clit with a firm, purposeful touch. Her hips bucked, wanton, beneath his bruising grip. He traced his tongue lower, parting her core to lap from her center before returning with another stroke that had her shouting joy to the rafters. 

Cullen closed his eyes, lost in her taste, the whimpers falling from her lips, broken gasps of his name, curses, pleas to Andraste. Her hand left his hair, which made him look up to see her playing with her own breasts, running her fingers over her aching nipples. He growled and gently brought her clit between his lips, applying the softest pressure at the same time he slid two fingers into her dripping core. 

She shattered above him with a piercing cry that made his cock pulse. He pulled back to watch her shudder and tremble through the orgasm that broke through her, but he continued to thrust his fingers into her pulsing channel. 

“Cullen.” She moaned breathlessly. “Cullen, fuck me.” 

It was his turn to smirk. “In good time, Olivia.” 

Then he brought his lips back to her as she swore above him. 


End file.
